liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Dossiê - Chaves do Reino
Vou postar aqui um dossiê de Keys to the Kingdom, já que planejo reler e pegar todas as scans dessa série maravilhosa. Feitos 'Senhor Segunda-Feira' Note que, no primeiro livro, quase sempre que se fala de uma Chave, especificamente que Arthur ou Senhor Segunda-Feira utiliza, se refere ás versões incompletas; o Ponteiro de Minuto e de Hora, respectivamente. Quando a Primeira Chave completa for usada, será especificado. Também se refere a Primeira Chave propriedades que se aplicam ao passado, antes de Arthur, e ás Chaves em geral. *Os Dias de Amanhã são incapazes de destruir a Vontade, conseguindo apenas estilhaçá-la. *O primeiro fragmento da Vontade foi selado num cristal mais duro que diamante, numa caixa de vidro inquebrável, numa gaiola de prata e malaquita, e afixada numa estrela morta no fim dos tempos. Mesmo sob essa gravidade, Sentinelas são rápidos como gatos. *Botas Imateriais podem proteger o usuário da natureza material de uma estrela morta. *Um dos fragmentos da Vontade escapa para fora de sua prisão. *O inspetor revela ter asas, e Manhã de Sábado teletransporta. *Manhã de Sábado diminui as asas do inspetor ao ponto de caberem num envelope. *Manhã de Sábado demonstra a capacidade de estender seus membros por várias dezenas de metros. *Senhor Segunda-Feira e Sneezer demonstram teletransporte. *Senhor Segunda-Feira paralisa Arthur com seu toque. *O ponteiro de minuto, o fragmento mais fraco da Primeira Chave, cura a asma de Arthur ao tocá-lo. *Um fragmento da Vontade estava possuindo Sneezer esse tempo todo. Segunda-Feira se move rápido demais para Arthur reagir, cria uma explosão de luz forte o suficiente para tremer a terra, teletransporta tanto a ele quanto à Sneezer. *Pessoas normais são incapazes de enxergar Segunda-Feira e Sneezer. *A Chave, mesmo se abandonada ou deixada para trás pelo dono, retorna até ele. *A Chave dá vida a um dragão de komodo de cerâmica, o aumentando em tamanho e lhe dando o poder de vomitar rajadas de luz. *Explicação sobre criaturas do Nada, Fetchers e alguns detalhes sobre o Nada e a casa, mais especificamente, sobre como ela muito lentamente está afundando de volta ao Nada. *Manhã de Segunda-Feira tem um forte poder de convencimento mental com suas palavras. *Manhã de Segunda-Feira assopra um pó que nocauteia pessoas se aspirado. *Tanto o Atlas quanto a Chave dão resistência mental a Arthur, que resiste à indução de Manhã de Segunda-Feira. *Senhor Segunda-Feira pode mandar cartas através de fones de ouvido minúsculos. *A espada de chamas de Manhã de Segunda-Feira instantaneamente derrete um telefone. *Com a Chave, Arthur destranca e tranca portas com um único comando. Manhã de Segunda-Feira arremessa uma porta de aço com força o suficiente para ela voar por mais de um quarto de milha de distância, além de causar grandes explosões de chamas. O mero ato de estar em posse de uma Chave deixa Arthur curado de sua asma e resistente a dor de queimaduras de primeiro grau. *A doença que os Fetchers causam, a Praga Dormente, faz o paciente ficar como se tivesse uma gripe muito ruim por alguns dias, e depois dormem. Quando dormem, não acordam mais. *A Vontade manipula fumaça para que mande uma mensagem para Arthur, e somente ele pode lê-la. *A Chave desfaz presilhas, cintas e restrições com facilidade. A Vontade causa uma tempestade violentíssima extremamente localizada, aumentando a sua intensidade até ela virar uma inundação localizada que pode arrastar a van paramédica que circula. *A Chave acelera até ela pegar fogo com a sua velocidade, e ela passivamente não só protege Arthur das faíscas de chama, como também reduz o cansaço, dor e letargia. *O Tenente-Guardião da Porta da Frente pode se fundir à mesma. *Nithlings causam grandes rachaduras em pavimento de rocha ao surgir, e tem formas que se distorcem. *A Chave dispara uma rajada de luz e energia que esburaca um Nithling. *Arthur salta mais de oito pés de altura só por estar em contato com a Chave, e Nithlings podem se apoiar na menor das rachaduras, podendo escalar incrivelmente bem por isso. *Suzy salta por vários metros com facilidade, e já arromba uma porta. Dentre as armas de Comissionários, tem sabres luminosos e porretes eletrificados que causam explosões de trovão quando atingem seus alvos. *Arthur plana pelo ar, e salta vários metros com facilidade, com a ajuda da Chave. *Arthur tranca outra porta com a Chave. *A Arquiteta criou o universo, e a Casa é o centro do universo, além de outras explicações gerais sobre a cosmologia da obra. O tempo dos Mundos Secundários, do universo, é maleável, enquanto o tempo da Casa é verdadeiro e inalterável. Cada um dos Dias de Manhã tem comando sobre a realidade num dado dia; por exemplo, Senhor Segunda-Feira tem seus plenos poderes numa Segunda-Feira. *Habitantes da Casa, Filhos do Flautista e qualquer um dentro dela não morrem por fome ou sede (Embora sejam enfraquecidos por isso), podem sobreviver a ferimentos letais, e doenças são tão inefetivas contra eles que são colocadas em pílulas ou amuletos para serem usados como utensílio de moda. Habitantes da Casa e talvez Filhos da Flautista podem até se regenerar de uma decapitação, contanto que a cabeça seja presa de volta ao pescoço a tempo. Porém, as armas de Comissionários, fogo extremamente quente e Nithlings podem matar permanentemente qualquer Habitante, especialmente os Nithlings, aonde uma ferida infecciosa causa por um deles reduz uma pessoa a Nada. *O tempo fora da Casa é maleável, pelo menos no passado e presente. *Mais uma constatação que a Vontade veio de uma estrela distante, e ela pode possuir mentes. Os registros da Casa são literalmente o destino de cada pessoa, com mudanças no registro causando mudanças na pessoa, e vice-versa, e pessoas com grande poder podem fazer tais mudanças, e as Chaves explicitamente podem fazer isso. *É difícil de se ver o futuro pela conexão dele com o tempo da Casa, mas o passado pode ser visto livremente, e imagens deles podem ser conectadas a coisas; embora, quanto mais ao passado, mais difícil seja. *O Ponteiro de Minuto é mais fraco, só que mais rápido do que o de Hora, e com a Chave completa, é constatado que Arthur facilmente derrotaria Senhor Segunda-Feira. *Com a Chave completa, é possível curar a praga que aflige o mundo de Arthur, e, com um feitiço, pode reaver o Ponteiro de Hora perdido. *Senhor Segunda-Feira, usando o Ponteiro de Hora, conecta o passado jurássico de uma imagem do mesmo período ao presente, convocando um dinossauro numa sala. *Comissionários podem trocar de mãos, de uma mão normal para uma que é na realidade um facão giratório. A Chave de Arthur automaticamente se move para atravessar o Comissionário que o ameaça telecineticamente. *A Vontade não tem coragem de se aproximar d'O Antigo, e nem as Sete Chaves conjuntas tem a capacidade de libertá-lo da prisão que a Arquiteta o colocou. *Os Visitantes da Meia-Noite e Crepúsculo de Segunda-Feira voam. *Manhã de Segunda-Feira puxa o Habitante que fala com ele pelo telefone, apesar da impossibilidade espacial, e com um papel, o transforma em vestimentas. *Manhã de Segunda-Feira facilmente cria asas imensas que servem para planar a partir de papel. *A Chave cria um globo de luz intensa de grande alcance, e Crepúsculo de Segunda-Feira voa na mesmas velocidades que Arthur cai. *As asas criadas por Manhã são temporárias. *Um Habitante sobrevive por meses sem sua cabeça, e é implícito que, quando encontrá-la, poderá utilizá-la normalmente. *O Antigo pode reduzir alguém a Nada, menos que um Nithling, de modo que é impossível trazer o ser de volta. *O Antigo não é minimamente ferido ou afetado por um golpe de Arthur usando a Chave, e ele constata que absolutamente nada na existência, nem mesmo o Nada, exceto as criaturas que saem da sua prisão-relógio, são capazes de feri-lo. Ele também constata que pode consagrar a essência das pessoas ao Nada, as apagando. *Arthur percebe que o Antigo pode realmente matar qualquer um da Casa com facilidade e sem volta, e o Antigo constata que ajudou a criar o universo. *O Antigo cria bolos de mel e jarras de vinho a partir do Nada. *É implícito que os ferimentos causados pelos seres-relógio são difíceis de serem regenerados, e o Antigo pode regenerar órgãos como os olhos e o fígado com facilidade. *Arthur, ao juramentar pessoas como cavaleiras e a seu serviço, aumentam seu poder e imposição física. *A Escadaria Improvável pode alcançar qualquer lugar do universo e da Casa. *Os seres que torturam o Antigo ignoram completamente as defesas da Chave de Arthur, sendo feitas de magia muito mais potente do que das Chaves. Ainda por cima, Arthur é completamente incapaz de feri-los com a Chave. Arthur ajunta uma pilha imensa de carvão usando a Chave, criando um monte imenso. *Quase todos os Habitantes podem regenerar o fígado ou os olhos num mês ou dois. *A natureza da Escadaria Improvável; ela pode levar a qualquer lugar no tempo-espaço do universo normal, exceto no futuro, e em qualquer espaço da Casa. *O Ponteiro de Minuto, sozinho, pode trancar, destrancar, abrir, fechar, petrificar, iluminar, escurecer, traduzir, confundir e distorcer e fazer pequenas redirecionamentos do tempo, e ela é geralmente mais fraca na Casa do que no universo normal, e ainda provém defesa passiva física e psíquica ao usuário, e pra finalizar, pode fazer realmente qualquer coisa que esteja dentro dos seus confins de poder. *O Antigo convoca um raio. *O incêndio na biblioteca aconteceu em apenas quinze minutos atrás do universo real, enquanto na Casa se passaram vários dias. *A Chave automaticamente traduz todos os textos para que Arthur possa lê-los. *O toque da espada de Manhã de Segunda-Feira incendeia coisas, e os golpes trovejantes de Comissionários e os supersônicos dos chicotes dos Visitantes da Meia-Noite estouram e incineram baús. *O impacto da queda de Crepúsculo e Manhã de Segunda-Feira treme toda a imensa varanda do Senhor Segunda-Feira, que é grande o suficiente para conter palácios imensos e um acampamentos de milhões de pessoas. *Arthur aprende um feitiço que, caso seja o Herdeiro Justo da Casa, permite que ele convoque os Ponteiros até ele. *O Ponteiro de Minuto atrasa o arrebentamento de um fio finíssimo. *Bibliófagos podem vomitar venenos de Nada que dissolvem completamente qualquer coisa que contenha palavras, símbolos e coisas inscritas nelas. *A Chave de Arthur anula o calor de lama fervente, e a Chave involuntária e subitamente protege Arthur, partindo um dardo de besta mais rápido do que Arthur podia enxergá-lo vindo. As asas de Suzy também a protegem de lama fervente. *Com um comando, Arthur faz com que a Chave torne seus movimentos completamente silenciosos, e de novo, ela anula o calor da lama fervente. *Senhor Segunda-Feira tem chicotes/armas que até mesmo Habitantes da Casa tem dificuldades de se regenerar. *Com a Chave, Arthur congela Sneezer, o recobrindo em gelo puro, e com outro comando, congela ainda mais, criando uma camada de gelo tão grossa que a figura dele é indistinta no bloco de gelo. *A Chave permite que Arthur caminhe sobre lama escaldante sem ser minimamente incomodado, e ainda dissipa uma muralha de névoa com um golpe. *Senhor Segunda-Feira convoca um vento poderoso que manda Arthur voando com o bater de suas asas, e atrai o Ponteiro de Hora para si telecineticamente. Com um comando ao Ponteiro de Minuto, Arthur se faz ficar tão pesado que ele funda em ferro maciço, e sequer leva dano da queda que faz com que amassa uma larga seção de ferro e que é comparada com um carro a velocidade máxima batendo em algo. O Ponteiro de Minuto faz com que Arthur voe incrivelmente rápido, e também regenera cortes profundos dele quase que instantaneamente. O Ponteiro de Minuto defende Arthur sozinha, e seus ataques fazem com que ouro derretido surja e atinja Senhor Segunda-Feira. Senhor Segunda-Feira começa a mudar de forma, e o Ponteiro de Hora pode atacar remotamente, sozinho. *O Ponteiro de Minuto é mais fraco do que o de Hora, e ele só é capaz de protegê-lo por um curto período de tempo contra o de Hora. Suzy derrota Pravuil e o carrega com facilidade. *Quando os Ponteiros de Minuto e Hora se unem e formam a Primeira Chave, todas as feridas de Arthur se fecham e o vigor dele se restaura completamente. Com simples comandos, ele reduz Bibliófagos a nada e ergue quantidades enormes de solo, preenchendo o fosso. *Arthur, com a Primeira Chave, cura Suzy de um ferimento profundo. *Arthur com a Primeira Chave pode reduzir pessoas à Nada só com um comando, e ele pode curar pessoas de corpo e mente. *Os Fetchers são aqueles que causaram a Praga Sonolenta no mundo de Arthur, e um Nightsweeper pode acabar com ela, visitando todas as casas e cada pessoa na cidade ao curso de uma só noite, levando a praga com ele. Crepúsculo de Segunda-Feira cria um Nightsweeper com um feitiço e um pedaço de papel. *Um empurrão sem esforço da parte da Dama Primus manda Arthur voando por vários metros. *O relinchar do Nightsweeper ecoa como um trovão, tremendo janelas e casas por toda a cidade. Uma expiração do Nightsweeper vem como um vento frio, mas reanimador e energético intenso que manda Arthur voando com segurança até a sua cama. Com outra expiração, o Nightsweeper causando leves tremores em todas as placas da cidade, fazendo luzes piscarem, alarmes de carro dispararem e folhas serem empurradas pelas ruas. Ele também faz com que Emily ache a cura para o vírus da Praga. 'Terrível Terça-Feira' *O trem do Terrível Terça-Feira leva apenas quatro dias para chegar do topo até o fundo do Abismo, uma viagem de quatro meses para Habitantes normais. Mesmo Habitantes temem serem atingidos pelas armas de vapor superaquecido, de recuperação lenta e dolorosa, e também é dito que voo é muito mais rápido do que trens, mas é perigoso por chamar a atenção de Nithlings e do Nada. *Terrível Terça-Feira invoca selos e muda o tamanho de documentos. *Portas específicas podem ser transformadas em portais para a Porta da Frente da Casa, com o feitiço certo. *O fogo da lâmina de Manhã de Segunda-Feira só destrói coisas específicas, o que o dono quer queimar, apesar da intensidade das chamas ser capaz de incinerar papel e derreter alumínio, e ele se apaga remotamente quando o dono quiser. *Os Grotescos criam ilusões que recobrem e disfarçam suas aparências, mas Arthur enxerga através delas com esforço. *Os Grotescos são mais poderosos do que Habitantes normais, mas mais fracos do que qualquer Amanhecer, Manhã e Crepúsculo dos Dias, e eles tem um veneno letal nos dedos e na sua expiração. *Os Grotescos tem vários venenos diferentes; a Névoa Cinzenta é a névoa do esquecimento, e o mero contato com ela faz com que Bob esqueça do que estava fazendo naquele lugar e fique extremamente confuso, voltando de onde veio e esquecendo até do que se passara lá. A Névoa Negra causa morte instantânea. *Arthur carrega consigo um restolho do poder da Primeira Chave, e um comando seu, dado com autoridade, tem poder de indução forte e quase força os Grotescos a saírem, e eles tem notórias dificuldades em resistir ao seu comando. *O poder residual da Primeira Chave se manifesta; Um empurrão de Arthur brilha com luz e energia puras, e afasta Tethera com ele. Terrível Terça-Feira possui carros que podem teletransportar ou ficarem invisíveis. *O Atlas avisa Arthur o tão rapidamente quanto for necessário para ele ter uma informação. Scouchers são sobre-humanamente rápidos, e Arthur só consegue evadi-lo pois o Atlas lhe diz o caminho certo a seguir, torcendo-se levemente na direção certa para que Arthur possa responder o mais rápido possível. *Um Scoucher facilmente corta através de uma estrutura de aço, e Scouchers se tornam maiores e mais fortes ao consumir sangue ou fluidos que agem como sangue, como o icor. *Não só Arthur se regenera anormalmente rápido graças ao contato anterior com a Primeira Chave, fechando um corte profundo na mão em pouco tempo, como ele sabe primeiros-socorros. *Leaf tem sonhos clarividentes, e Suzy tem um modo de mandar mensagens por sonhos. *Um feitiço enunciado por um Grotesco derrete selos especiais de carta e causa tremores na espinha de Arthur. *Feitiços enunciados por um Grotesco tem sons tão alienígenas que fazem Arthur se sentir doente, e Terrível Terça-Feira ainda tem máquinas que, de algum modo, pode desvalorizar vastamente mercados e ações econômicas. *Com um feitiço, o Grotesco faz com que os dentes e os ossos de Arthur doam e tremam, e cause espontaneamente o fechamento de uma portinhola. Arthur deseja ter a Primeira Chave naquele instante para convocar luz. *O poder residual da Primeira Chave permite que Arthur opere uma porta até a Porta da Frente da Casa, e viaje através do "nada" da porta a velocidades bem superiores a que o Ponteiro de Minuto demorara para levá-lo até lá. *A Porta da Frente da Casa contém todos os possíveis destinos na Casa, e por isso, é cheio de formas impossíveis e lugares que fogem da compreensão humana, um lugar cheio de contradições como luz absoluta e escuridão total ao mesmo tempo. O Tenente-Guardião da Porta da Frente cria uma bolha temporal que reduz os efeitos que a porta tem na mente humana. *Na Casa, lama estabilizada que forma um "tecido" firme e difícil de se apertar, é considerado um material extremamente barato e fácil de se produzir, enquanto ainda é resistente. *O Tenente-Guardião da Porta da Frente ensina a Arthur um feitiço de respiração, que permite que ele respire em situações adversas independente de tudo, mesmo que o ar contenha partículas de Nada. *É impossível utilizar a Escadaria Impossível sem um guia apropriado ou uma Chave; de outro modo, ela nunca levará a pessoa ao destino desejado. *Como Mestre da Casa Inferior, Arthur tem autoridade natural sob os Habitantes da Casa. Só um toque dele diminui um Habitante de autoridade inferior em vários centímetros ao ponto dele se tornar notavelmente menor. *Mesmo caminhando por trinta horas a fio, a distância percorrida no Abismo é ridiculamente pequena, e Arthur resiste ao esforço disso. O Abismo é tão profundo que tem nuvens naturais, e ainda tem camadas de fumaça e afins ainda acima. *Arthur se regenera de queimaduras sérias em momentos, sendo causadas por meras gotas de Nada. *Com o feitiço de respiração, Arthur consegue respirar bem, mesmo em meio de uma nuvem de Nada. *A Dama Primus ensina um feitiço ou encanta Suzy de modo que seu dedo indicador brilhe quando está perto de Arthur. *Um sunburst surge; uma bola de luz incandescente que surge a uma milha acima de Arthur do ponto aonde ele estava, do tamanho de cem balões de ar quente. Ele bane todas as nuvens de tempestade e de Nada, e recobre todo o Far Reaches até o seu topo em luz pura. O Abismo é tão profundo e largo que nem uma luz intensa dessas penetra o lado oposto ao de Arthur, a vinte milhas dele mas muito mais escavado, e ele é muito, mas muito mais profundo e largo do o Grand Canyon dos EUA. *O sunburst acaba com o Nada, e é Terrível Terça-Feira que os convoca. Também é dado mais uma noção do tamanho do Abismo, com viagens de mais de trinta horas sendo consideradas minúsculas para seu percorrimento. *Só de entrar a serviço de Arthur, Japheth é imbuído momentaneamente por energia e cresce em vários centímetros de tamanho. *Contra Nithlings, somente prata ou materiais especiais como luz do luar congelada ou fogo Arquitetural são realmente eficazes, com cobre e aço só podendo causar dano normal neles. *Certos Nithlings podem copiar a aparência das pessoas, e asas podem ter suas luzes reduzidas à vontade. *Nithlings sobrevivem quedas de milhares de metros tranquilamente. *Asas utilizadas por Habitantes da Casa podem arrancar braços humanos com seus puxões. *O Atlas forma um compasso mágico quando requirido. *Suzy pode tranquilamente saltar mais de quarenta a cinquenta passos de altura, e com o Ponteiro de Minuto, Arthur fazia o mesmo. *Perto do Nada, mesmo uma sobrancelha arrancada pode ganhar vida, e ter certa conexão com a pessoa originalmente dona dela. *Soot pode criar diamantes, e isso é só uma pequena parcela dos talentos de Terrível Terça-Feira. *Com alguns dos últimos restolhos do poder da Primeira Chave, Arthur cura os ossos quebrados de sua perna, embora mal. *Com um toque, ainda com um pouco do poder da Primeira Chave, Arthur destranca uma porta magicamente trancada. *Tom Shelvocke, o Marinheiro, facilmente supera Suzy e sequer leva dano de um ataque dela, e quase a estrangula. *Para Terrível Terça-Feira aprisionar o Marinheiro, foi necessário todo o poder da Segunda Chave e pegá-lo desprevenido enquanto estava bêbado e sem seu arpão. Ele também é um dos três Filhos da Arquiteta. *O arpão de Tom é feito a partir da solidificação da trilha de uma lontra na água sob uma aurora boreal, no mar ártico. *Com as habilidades apropriadas e o nível de poder necessário para fazê-lo, é possível criar dimensões de bolso e transportar partes do universo em pequenas garrafas, que podem ser adentradas e navegadas, com fluxos temporais diferenciados do resto do mundo. O Marinheiro ensinou isso ao Terrível Terça-Feira, que conseguiu aprisionar um sistema solar inteiro numa garrafa. O Helios pode navegar até o centro do sol sem ferir minimamente aqueles que a navegam, e também sem levar dano disso. *Com os capuz-estelares, Arthur não leva dano algum de encarar o sol, e com Botas Imateriais, ele está protegido da natureza material de uma estrela. *O poder combinado de Arthur com o de Tom poderia retirar o registro do lugar aonde é afixado, e que, dependendo das proteções colocadas nele por Terrível Terça-Feira, mesmo jogá-lo no sol não bastaria para destruí-lo. *Tom entoa um feitiço que teletransporta pessoas de dentro para fora do Helios. *Helios navega até o sol num período de duas horas, e ele não leva dano algum de ir até o sol. *Vidro e paredes imateriais não são minimamente afetados por estarem no centro do sol, e ilhas inteiras com oceanos podem sobreviver lá contanto que estejam dentro de uma cúpula disso. *Capas-Estelares vaporizam a água que recobre seus usuários no momento que saem do meio líquido. *Espíritos Solares causam explosões imensas de vapor só de tocarem água, e Tom invoca seu arpão, criando uma mistura de luz e escuridão no ar. *Tom poderia erguer e carregar um urso. O arpão de Tom causa vibrações, desconforto e dores intensas ao passar pelo ar e colidir com algo, além dele possivelmente causar uma explosão sônica ao arremessá-lo. *Tom consegue ouvir comentários sussurrados a mais de vinte quadras de distância. Nithlings podem assumir características baseadas no local onde vivem, e no caso de Espíritos Solares, ganham calor e um aspecto flamejante. *O arpão causa incômodo extremo a Arthur e Suzy, e quando atirado, ele retorna à mão dele, e ele ainda voa rápido demais para Arthur ver algo além de sua trilha luminosa. *A proximidade com o arpão de Tom causa vibrações tão intensamente dolorosas que Arthur prefere a morte e ser incinerado do que ficar perto dele, e diz que um calor capaz de sublimar água não é nada perto da agonia causada pelo arpão. *Mesmo com vários deles atacando o navio e tentando mantê-lo parado, o Helios se afasta deles. Espíritos Solares se mantém com ele temporariamente. *O arpão de Tom causa um som horrível de se ouvir, causando agonia. *Ao comandar que todos os intrusos fiquem diante dele, Terrível Terça-Feira, com a sua Chave, faz com que Arthur e Suzy compulsivamente vão na sua direção, e mesmo quando tentam não fazer isso, eles são telecineticamente arrastados. *O contato com a Vontade anula o efeito da Chave sob Arthur e Suzy. *O sangue de um Dia ou alguém em posição similar, tal como Arthur, pode selar Weirdways. *Um golpe de Terrível Terça-Feira usando a Chave é realizado no ar, e Arthur sente como se tivesse o atingido. *Terrível Terça-Feira causa dor imensa em Arthur ao erguer a mão e fazer gesto de apertar, dando-lhe a sensação de que seu coração está sendo perfurado por milhares de agulhas. Com a Chave, Terrível Terça-Feira reduz uma pedra atirada por Suzy a pó com um soco, e gira tão rápido que causa um borrão, e a onda de choque do ataque atinge Suzy com força o suficiente para jogá-la por vários metros contra uma árvore, a partindo. *A Vontade pode remover a autoridade que alguém tem sob uma Chave, e Suzy mostra ter sobrevivido, e ainda estar bem apesar do golpe recebido. Terrível Terça-Feira não ousa se mover ou fazer gestos minimamente ofensivos quando confrontado por Tom, agora pronto. *Feitiços entoados por Tom causam tremores, agonia e vibrações em Arthur e Suzy, e com esse feitiço, cria uma onda de luz que, ao entrar em contato com fragmentos imensos de vidro que caem, os transformam em ondas de água salgada, pela qual somente o Nithling inseto, Terrível Terça-Feira e Tom não são arrastados. Mesmo sem sua Chave, Terça-Feira é descrito como um Habitante fenomenal, partindo o Nithling ao meio com as mãos nuas com facilidade. *Com a Chave, Terrível Terça-Feira molda uma imensa e bela árvore de metais preciosos usando apenas uma bola de Nada para trabalhar. *A Segunda Chave, que tem formato de um par de luvas, se afixam às mãos de Arthur com tanta firmeza que até mesmo Terrível Terça-Feira é incapaz de movê-las, mesmo usando toda a sua força e quase arrancando os braços de Arthur. Com um comando da Chave, Arthur paralisa Terrível Terça-Feira. *Com o poder da Chave, Arthur força Terrível Terça-Feira a falar a verdade, criando tentáculos que se afixam ao corpo dele e até o movem caso seja necessário que ele fale a verdade. *Com a Chave em mãos, Arthur cria um sunburst. *Com um comando, a Chave cria um campo de força ao redor de Arthur, que reduz escombros que caem nele a pó. *Com a Chave, Arthur cria Concreto Imaterial, que é reforçado contra o Nada. *A Chave automaticamente protege Arthur, reduzindo um Nithling a pó só dele tentar acertar Arthur. Mesmo um exército inteiro de Nithlings não faz frente a uma pequena parte do poder da Segunda Chave. *Chaves podem reverter magias e efeitos causados por outras Chaves, e somente magias capazes de alterar toda a biologia e estrutura do corpo de uma pessoa podem alterar um curativo falho criado por uma Chave. *Meio-Dia de Segunda-Feira constata ser difícil de se capturar Tom, e ficou surpreso com Terrível Terça-Feira ter conseguido fazê-lo, mesmo com a Chave. Quarta-Feira Afogada *Amanhecer de Quarta-Feira muda de forma, de um imenso tubarão alado dourado para uma bela mulher alada. *Quarta-Feira Afogada pode manipular o Mar da Borda e fazer ele entrar em lugares que não estão em contato com água. *O Mar da Borda, ao invadir a sala de hospital aonde Arthur e Leaf estão, arrebenta a sala inteira com toneladas de água, e os transporta para dentro da Casa, no próprio Mar. *Dr. Scamandros pode realizar feitiços para descobrir a rota mais segura para um navio percorrer. *Dr. Scamandros pode conectar salas distintas extremamente distantes. *Habitantes da Casa tratam o ato de terem suas pernas decepadas como não só estética, mas também como algo fácil de regenerar, embora leve uns dias ou semanas. *Mesmo o chacoalhar intenso de um navio por causa de tempestades e ondas imensas são incapazes de mover Dr. Scamandros enquanto ele está realizando o seu feitiço. O Atlas interfere em sua magia, e ele é incapaz de completar seu ritual clarividente com ele por perto, e é dito que Feverfew poderia fazer o mesmo. *Confirmação da interferência do Atlas, e pessoas não-autorizadas de tomar o Atlas queimam a mão violentamente ao tocarem o Atlas. *Scamandros normalmente pode convocar ventos para empurrar navios, mas os ventos que Feverfew comandam são mais fortes e superam os dele. Os jovens podem ver o futuro com maior clareza do que os velhos. *Scamandros abre um portal para os Mundos Secundários, para outro planeta. *Um Habitante da Casa é empalado por uma imensa estaca de madeira, e reage apenas com dor, ficando mais incomodado com a sua camisa tendo sido rasgada por isso. *Scamandros tem ferramentas que conseguem segurar as bordas de um portal para forçá-lo a permanecer aberto, e as palavras de feitiçaria que ele diz causam imensa dor a Arthur e depois roubam-lhe a força, o fazendo desabar. *Habitantes da Casa facilmente nadam a velocidades olímpicas. *A magia usada por uma Chave para quebrar a perna de Arthur novamente é tão poderosa que resiste a tentativas de Scamandros de curá-la, e Scamandros cria um novo "gesso" pra perna, além de um papel que reduz a dor da área aplicada. Mesmo sem falar nada a respeito de sua identidade, Scamandros revela que sabia o tempo inteiro quem era Arthur. *Confirmação de que feiticeiros da Casa podem aprisionar doenças e coisas do tipo em amuletos, e que para Habitantes, isso é puramente cosmético. *Feverfew encanta seu tesouro de modo que um alarme soe quando ele é pego, e quem tenta pegá-lo tem a mão marcada por tinta vermelha que é impossível de ser retirada mesmo por um feiticeiro da Casa Superior, com Scamandros constatando que Feverfew é mestre em magias que ele desconhece. Scamandros em si silencia o alarme, porém. *Com o poder da Terceira Chave, mesmo comendo várias toneladas de comida por dia, Lady Quarta-Feira conseguiu impedir que crescesse, mas uma hora, o poder falhou. Ela cresceu e se tornou uma imensa baleia, um monstro do mar gigantesco de 126 milhas de comprimento e vinte e duas em largura, com uma boca que abre a duas milhas de altura e dez de largura, e a dita transformação causou grandes transformações nos mares e, no processo, ela acabou destruindo cidades portenhas inteiras. 170